backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Twelve Hours to Showtime
"Twelve Hours to Showtime" is the 14th episode in Season 1 of Backstage and overall. It initially aired on June 17, 2016. Synopsis Tensions run high as the mid-term performances approach; Vanessa becomes determined to dance in the freshman ballet despite her injury; Miles is unhappy with Alya's level of commitment to their partnership. Plot Vanessa assures herself that she can dance on her injured ankle even though it is getting worse. Carly notices that Vanessa is in pain and Vanessa tell her about her ankle injury. Carly eventually tells Sasha about Vanessa and he promises not to tell anyone, including on his blog. Carly tries to talk Vanessa out of performing tonight because she is worried about her friend's wellbeing, Carly threatens to tell a teacher about her injury if she chooses not to listen. Vanessa seemingly agrees and walks out of the room, Carly follows behind her and tries to open the door when Vanessa locks her inside. Later, Carly is yelling for help when Maria unlocks the door and asks her if someone locked her inside. Alya arrives at rehearsals late with Miles at the music room and rants about how exciting her new job is as a performer, Miles tries to stay calm because of how much time they missed practicing for their mid-term projects. They start preforming "Dig Deep" but Alya stuffs up and tells Miles that he is singing it wrong to which he replies that he changed the melodies when she missed their rehearsals. She yells at him that she missed out because of her rehearsals for the opening night of her job and that this project isn't even important. Miles looks at her and asks her if they could just practice. Miles believes that Alya is not ready to preform their project today and forces himself to lie to Mr. Park about his kidney disease in order to get an extension. Miles tells Alya about how he lied in order for them not to preform today. Alya gets upset with him and insists that she can do it but Miles disagrees and says that she's not the girl he met on the first day of school, Alya replies that she doesn't know who that girl is anymore and that she never will be her again. Alya angrily leaves the music room. Later, Mr. Park approaches Miles to talk to him. He says that he called his mum because he was wondering if Miles was alright, Mr. Park finds out that he lied and tells Miles that he and Alya are going to preform their mid-term project during the intermission of the dance show. Julie enters the costumes room and passes out tickets to students who bought them. Julie sees that Denzel doesn't get a ticket and approaches him to have a conversation. Denzel confesses that he didn't invite his parents to the show because he thinks that his parents would rather watch his multiple older brothers, who are very athletic, play sport then see a show that he made a few costumes for. Scarlett comes into the costumes room and asked for a dress to impress the talent agents in the crowd. Julie chats to Scarlett about Denzel's situation and Scarlett remarks that it sounds like what Julie is going through. Trivia *Miles and Alya will be performing their duet at the intermission for the dance show. *Sasha and Carly know about Vanessa's ankle injury. *Stock footage from The Brightside, In Their Shoes, On Deck, Sotto Voce, The Understudy, Plays Well with Others and Hold On is used. *Bianca, Gary, and Linda are mentioned in this episode. Cast Main *Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa *Alyssa Trask as Carly *Josh Bogert as Miles *Aviva Mongillo as Alya *Jane Moffat as Ms. Helsweel *Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park *Matthew Isen as Jax *Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna *Kyal Legend as Julie *Colin Petierre as Sasha *Isiah Hall as Denzel *Mckenzie Small as Scarlett Recurring *Pippa Leslie as Ms. Maria *Tyler Simmons as Zachary *Genevieve Galea as Tina *Emily Perisch as the Costume Student *Madison MacGregor as Cassandra Absent *Julia Tomasone as Bianca (mentioned) *Romy Weltman as Kit Songs *"Spark" *"Shot Me Down" *"Dig Deep (Alya Version)" *"Step, Sister!" Quotes Gallery References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:A to Z